Little Oars Jr.
| jva=N/A| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} is a pirate captain who is the descendant of Oars and an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is among the several New World pirates aiding the Whitebeard Pirates in saving Ace from execution by the World Government. Appearance Like Oars, he is a giant at least twice the size of two regular sized giants. He also wears three skulls together, except as a necklace. His overall shape and silhouette resembles Oars. Among his effects is notably a gigantic kasa that Ace made for him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 555, Oars Jr. remembers Ace's kindness as he desperately tries to save Ace. Personality Oars Jr. seems to be a very good and kind person at heart. As shown in flashbacks, he was very carefree and appreciated the little things in life, such as the straw hat Ace made for him. He is also shown to be very determined and carry a strong will, as he went straight through the enemy lines to rescue Ace, even continuing on after being hit by Kuma's Ursus Shock and one of his legs was severed by Doflamingo. Relationships It was seen in flashbacks that Oars Jr. had positive relationship with Ace in the past. The most prevalent sign of this relationship is the gigantic kasa that Ace gave to him. For Ace's kindness and their presumable friendship, Oars Jr. determined to save his life. Abilities and Powers As a giant of immense size, Oars Jr. has incredible strength. However, in contrast to Oars he is seen using a sword. Oars Jr. has a high amount a stamina and pain threshhold, taking damage from three Shichibukai (one of whom sliced off his right leg), incoming marines, their Giants Squad and the marines' artillery without losing his resolve to save Ace. However, his large size was also apparently his own weakness, as he was so big it made him such an easy obvious target. History Past Sometime in the past, Oars Jr. and Ace became friends. As a gesture of friendship, Ace gave Oars Jr. a kasa which he learned to make in the country of Wano, though it took him three tries since he burned the previous two as he ate the Mera Mera no Mi. Having been given such a great gift, Oars Jr. was able to happily stay in the wide open without getting wet from rain, hot from the sun or having snow pile up on his head. Ace's Execution When Oars Jr. found out that Ace was to be executed, he and his crew immediately joined Whitebeard's forces to save him. At Marineford, Oars Jr. plowed through the Marine forces regardless of his own health and safety. Having recklessly charged into the defending marines, he was struck by Kuma's Ursus Shock and had his right leg severed by Doflamingo. Despite his severe wounds, Oars Jr. pressed ever forward, determined to save his old friend. However, just as he was about to reach Ace, Oars Jr. was impaled by Moria and supposedly mortally wounded. Unable to go on, he collapsed on the battlefield, allowing his allies to use the route he had opened up to help invade the bay. Major Battles *Oars Jr. vs. Giant Squad *Oars Jr. vs Kuma, Doflamingo and Moria Trivia *His ship can be seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet.One Piece Manga - Chapter 551, Oars Jr.'s ship is seen alongside the other pirate ships allied with Whitebeard's fleet. *Oars Jr. and Ace share a relationship that is symbolic to the one shared between Luffy and Shanks, in which one gave the other a hat made of straw. References Category:Giants Category:Male Category:Pirates